Display fixtures can be used in retail stores or other environments to present various products to consumers. The display fixtures may retain the product packages therein in view of the consumers. For example, cosmetics, greeting cards, fashion accessories, magazines, and other products may be displayed in trays or shelves of a designated display fixture. Such a display fixture can be arranged along an aisle in a store so that consumers walking by the display fixture can readily grasp selected products.
Some display fixtures can include product display shelves for retaining and displaying a variety of products to consumers. The shelves can be arranged along a store aisle to allow a consumer to view and select from among the products retained by the display shelves. For example, product display shelves can be used in pharmacy and cosmetic sections to retain various pharmaceutical or cosmetic products. The shelves allow a consumer to view packages of pharmaceutical or cosmetic products arranged in rows or stacks.
In some circumstances, shelves on a product display fixture can be positioned at or above the eye-level height of the average consumer, thereby restricting some consumers' accessibility and visibility of products supported by the shelves. When the consumer's ability to view a product or set of products is restricted by the height of a shelf, the consumer may be unable to locate and purchase a desired product retained by the shelf. In some circumstances, the height of a display fixture is taller than the average consumer. This can restrict the visibility area of a consumer to a single shopping aisle defined by the display fixture and prevent consumers from being able to view other consumers in other shopping aisles and products retained by display fixtures in other shopping aisles.
Some stores provide hanging signage to help consumers navigate between the various aisles or departments of the store. Such ceiling-mounted signage can indicate groups of products that are located in various aisles or areas of a store, thereby assisting consumers in navigating through the store. For example, a hanging sign may indicate that a particular area of the store is the home furnishings area. As another example, a hanging sign may indicate that an aisle includes particular pharmaceutical products. In some instances, navigation signage can be supported by or extend from an endcap of a display fixture. Endcaps can be positioned at the end of a store aisle and may include a particular set of products on display. Signage supported by or extending from an endcap can indicate products or groups of products located within a particular store aisle to allow consumers to easily navigate a store and readily locate a desired product.
Other signage relating to product or brand information may also be hung from the ceiling or mounted on walls. The display fixtures may include one or more signs that describe the type of products retained by the display fixture or describe various uses for products retained by the display fixture. The signage can also display other information relating to products, such as features of the product or price information. Such display signs may be mounted so that a consumer may view the message from a distance. For example, the display sign may be hung from an area of the ceiling near the display fixture while the products are separately retained on the shelves of the display fixture.